The Black Canary
The Black Canary is a second generation heroine and a founding member of the Justice League Background: Dinah is the daughter of Larry Lance and Laurel Dinah Drake. Her Father Larry was an officer in the C.I.B. (Criminal Investigation Bureau) who was killed when Dinah was 10 years old. During the investigation of the death it was alleged that her father had been a crooked cop and taking payments from Intergang. It was alleged that his death was due to a falling out with his criminal employers. Dinah had idolized her father and took his death extremely hard. She began to develop some behavioral and anger issues in the aftermath of her fathers death. These issues led to her being placed under the tutelage of Ted Grant, a former heavyweight champion of the world who ran a gym and worked with kids to help them channel their anger into something productive. Dinah showed a natural affinity for the martial arts quickly learning the skills and techniques that Ted and Ben Tuner, her father’s former partner at the CBI, taught her. Dinah and Ted grew extremely close during her first year in his program with Ted becoming a father figure to the fiery teenager. Their closeness led Ted to disclose the truth of his past. That he had once been a member of the Justice Society of America along with her mother, the original Black Canary. This revelation lead to Dinah’s introduction to several other surviving members of the JSA: Carter Hall,Terry Sloan, Sylvester Pemberton, Wesley Dodds, and Patrick Dugan. A group she affectionately refers to as her uncles. Over the course of the next several years her uncles each took a hand in training her in order to prepare her embrace what Wesley Dodds referred to as her destiny. After graduating high school Dinah decided to attend Metropolis University pursuing a degree in Criminology in hopes of following in her father’s footsteps. Dinah works part time at her mothers flower shop, tends bar at a bar called Noir and has recently been working with a band called Nocturne. She has also recently been told by Ben Turner that her father was framed and was never on the take. Dinah has chosen to dedicate herself to the legacy of justice exemplified by her father, her mother and her “uncles”. Seeking justice for the wrongs done them while striving to make the world a better and safer place for others. Apperance: Dinah is 5'9" tall, long of limb with a lithe dancer's build. She is blonde with blue eyes and normally sports a light tan. As the Black Canary Dinah wears a black wig and contacts that change her eye color from blue to green. Personality: Dinah can come across as cynical and jadded. She has a quick wit and a sharp tongue. She is confiedent and bold often to the point of rashness. She is very loyal to her friends and has a strong streak of compassion. She likewise has a strong sense of justice and right and wrong. She understands that laws don't always act in the interest of Justice and is not above bending or breaking some rules in an effort to see justice done. The will never intentionally take another persons life, no matter what they may have done. Having experinced first hand the pain of lossing someone to violence it is not something she wishes to be responsible for. Powers and Abilties: Enhance Physical abilities: Canary’s agility, coordination and reaction time are all at the upper limits of human ability. Her skills in acrobatics, gymnastics and Parkour are at or near olympic levels. Canary Cry: A subsonic scream capable of shattering glass, deflecting thrown objects and arrows and rendering both humans and meta-humans unconscious. Martial Arts: ' The Canary is a very gifted Martial Artist, with the potential to be one of the best unarmed fighters in the world. She is well versed in several styles and fighting systems which she has with the aid of her mentors blended into a unique fighting style of her own. '''Skills: ' The Canary is a trained criminal investigator thanks to instruction by The Sandman and Mr. Terrific. She knows how to work a crime scene including the gathering and preservation of evidence. She is not a criminalist so the analysis of the evidence she gathers is best left to those skilled in such matters. Years of working in her mothers flower shop have given her an understanding of botany and she is quite skilled at floral arrangement and design. She finds this to be relaxing when her mother isn’t involved in the equation. Canary is a skilled motorcycle rider on par with a professional stunt rider or racer. Dinah is an excellent dancer and singer. 'Equipment: ' '''Costume: The Canary’s costume appears on the surface to be impractical, it is in the case deceptive. The Costume is made of materials designed by Terry Sloan. The coat is lined with kevlar and metallic fibers as are the corset and boots. Her arms and legs remain vulnerable but that is necessary to allow her freedom of movement. Motorcycle: The Canary uses a specially built motorcycle for her patrols. The bike is based on a Buell 1125R which has been further modified by Pat Dugan. The modifications include more horsepower and torque to give the bike a higher top end speed. A gyroscope to improve handling and allow the back to remain steady even if the rider is incapacitated. Weakness: The Black Canary is physically a normal human with all the vulnerablities thereof. She also has a noted weakness for "Bad Boys"